The present invention relates to an RF (Radio Frequency) pulse applying method and an MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) apparatus and, more particularly, to an RF pulse applying method and an MRI apparatus capable of performing T2 weighting and suppression of a signal from a specific component in short preparation pulse application time.
Hitherto, a technique for applying a DE (Driven Equilibrium) pulse used as a preparation pulse for T2 weighting is known (refer to, for example, non-patent document 1).
A technique for applying a saturation pulse for suppressing a signal from a specific component is also known (refer to, for example, non-patent document 1).
Non-Patent Document 1: “MRI/CT glossary” edited by Tsutomu Araki and Kazuro Sugimura, p2 to p3 and p101, Medical View Co., Ltd (issued on Nov. 10, 2000).
In the case of performing both T2 weighting and suppression of a signal from a specific component, it is sufficient to apply a DE pulse and a saturation pulse in order as preparation pulses.
However, when the DE pulse and the saturation pulse are applied in order, a problem occurs such that time required to apply the preparation pulses is long.